Reman Party
by katasuya
Summary: Kagome has a Ramen party but she invites the most unecspected guests!The inu gang are up too some crazy stuff, but what you may ask?Well you'll just have to read and find out.Thanx inukikyou sort of kagsess sort of
1. Chapter 1

Hi people this is my first fan fiction so i'd love your comments thanks

Kagome; Hi, everyone

inuyasha: Feh

sango: Hey kagome

Miroku: Hello lady kagome

rubs sango's butt

sango: gets very mad

You b PEVERT! /B 

slaps Miroku 'Hard' on the face

Miroku:

Shippo: Hi kagome i missed you

hugs kagome

whisphers: I think he's gone to see the clay pot

while your away.

kagome: i missed you too

hugs back

inuyasha : stop being such a baby

hit's shippo

shippo: inuyasha you meani your just mad

because i told on you

runs to kagome

Kagome: smiles sweetly at Inuyasha

inuyasha: laughs nervously

' i think i better run'

Kagome: Inuyasha B SIT /B 

Inuyasha kisses the ground

inuyasha; what did you do that for?

kagome: b glares /b who wants ramen?

sango miroku shippo : I Do

hands them bowls of ramen

Kagome: b Glares at inuyasha /b 

Say sorry to shippo then i'll give you some ramen

inuyasha: What!

sesshomaru: can you get any dumber, your a disgrace to half breeds, not that you aren't aready are a disgrace and a simpleton.

Preview:

next chapter

inuyasha: Why you

cutt of by kagome: B SIT! /b 

shippo: Boy inuyasha you must really like kissing the ground probly more than the dead clay pot.

Hope you enjoyed it there will be lots more funny stuff next. So please review

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha: Why you

Cut of by kagome: B SIT! /b 

Shippo: Boy inuyasha you must really like kissing

the ground proably more than the dead clay pot.

Inuyasha: I'm going to kill you both.

Kagome: don't you start a fight inuyasha, I don't want to

sit you again and any ways I invited him

Inuyasha: What?

Sesshomaru: you're so retarded

Everyone else nods

Inuyasha: hum

Sits down and narrows his eyes at Sesshomaru

Fine but if he tries anything I'll kill him.

Everyone rolls their eyes

Kagome hands Sesshomaru a bowl of ramen.

Inuyasha: Hey! Why dose that bustard get a bowl and

I don't. Don't you remember that he tried to kill you?

Everyone else with the exception of Sesshomaru rolls their eyes

Kagome: of course not inuyasha, but he wouldn't have

tried to kill me if it weren't for you and any ways over

the years I found him quite loyal and pleasant company.

Inuyasha: P-P-P-Pleasant Company?

Dumb founded

Kagome: yes, quite pleasant and his definitely loyal, unlike some people

glares at inuyasha

On the other side of the fire

……………………………..

Sango: I quite agree with Kagome

Miroku: why Sango my Dear

Rubs her butt

Sango: don't dear me

Gets extremely angry

Hits miroku on the head

Miroku:

Shippo: I agree too I mean inuyasha always goes to see Kikyou.

Sango: And ever time it's the same sigh Kagome sees them,

then goes home cries her heart out comes back any ways,

acting as if nothing happened. I don't know what I do with out her.

Miroku: me too me too.

Shippo: yeah! But inuyasha doesn't seem to care.

Back to the other side

……………………………

Inuyasha: He is not loyal or pleasant company he is a cold hearted killer.

Kagome: Well at least his not some rude arrogant double dating jerk.

Turns away from inuyasha

Shippo: Don't be mad kagome; he's not worth it at all

Kagome: thanks Shippo

Inuyasha runs into the forest

Kagome: I wonder where he's going.

Sesshomaru: I smell dirt, decayed bones and the reaping smell of the dead.

Shippo: me too

Kagome: Oh man

Sango: That could only mean one thing………

Shippo, Miroku, Naruku: KIKYOU………

Shippo: no wonder he left in such a hurry.

Kagome: sigh…… five minutes later

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHh!

Naruku what are you doing here?

Thanx for reading my story hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I left it off at this point and I know I'm evil just consider it a

little cliffy. So if you would like to know what happens next

well you'll just have to find out next chapter. So please review.

Jennifer


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruku: don't you remember?

Kagome: Ohh yeah……… I remember I invited you too.

Hands him a bowl of ramen

Naruku: Say I just have the most utterly, evil but completely

harmless idea

Miroku: What is it?

Naruku: Well why don't we spy on Inuyasha and Kikyou.

Miroku: I like your thinking! Not bad not bad.

Sango: stop being such a pervert.

Miroku: I'm in

Shippo: me too

Kagome: hmm, I don't really want to go, I mean well…

Shippo: Come on kagome it will be fun everyone else

is there so don't worry, please

Kagome: Ok, I'm in

Sango: if kagome's in then I'm in

Kagome: how about you Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: I do not stoop so low

Kagome: Puppy eyes Please… pretty please you

can use it against inuyasha…

Sesshomaru: fine

Everyone fallows inuyasha

&

Inuyasha and Kikyou

Inuyasha: I love you and only you

Hugs Kikyou

Kikyou: what about her?

Inuyasha: Who? Kagome, she's just a shard detector

Kikyou: really?

&

The others

Kagome: Jezz you'd think he'd get some new lines

Miroku: really why?

Kagome: trust me, it's the same every time.

Naruku: you think we should give him some advice afterwards

Like get a room

Kagome: Naaa, Why spoil the fun?

Sigh

Sango: Are you ok kagome cause if your not we can go

Kagome: No I'm alright I was just thinking that I should

of brought my camera.

Sango: Umm…… right

Shippo: Shhhh………..

&

Inuyasha and Kikyou

Inuyasha: yes Kikyou

Kikyou: then go to hell with me

&

The others

Kagome: Oh no! we can't let that happen

Sesshomaru: growls

Kagome: what's your problem? Aren't you happy his going to hell?

And shh… you'll give us away

Sesshomaru: the wench isn't going to take him to hell,

because I plan on sending him personally there my self and

watch your mouth

Kagome: Sure……….. You are 'Fluffy"

Sesshomaru: don't call me fluffy wench

Kagome: its kagome, Ka-go-me.

Sesshomaru: I can call you what ever I please

Kagome: fine then so can I b FLUFFY /b 

Sesshomaru: growl

Sango: stop it you two

Shippo: boy is it just me or is it that Sesshomaru and inuyasha are similar

than they appear.

Naruku: whispers it's them

&

Inuyasha and Kikyou

Inuyasha: but Kikyou I told you that I'm going to avenge you by killing Naruku

Kikyou: you're just saying that because you want to stay with my reincarnation

Inuyasha: that's not true t promise

Kisses Kikyou

&

The others

Everyone ecpet Sesshomaru: eeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww………………….

Kagome: how gross the dead clay pot must taste like dirt

Shippo: yuck

Sesshomaru: disgusting, is he idiotic or just desperate.

Miroku, Sango, Naruku, Shippo: definitely idiotic

Miroku: you think we should make our presence know

Kagome: Sure, but lets have some fun shell we?

Whispers plan

………………………….

Another chapter done hope you all liked it.

Hmm……… your all probably wondering what the plan is right?

Well your just going to wait until the next chapter

So please review or no up dates I would like at least 5 reviews or no up dates

Ps: Thanks to those who took the time to review.

Jennifer


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome: crying innnnn...uuuyashhhaaaa

How how could you……….. I was always there for you

But you keep keep ………..

Inuyasha: it's not what you think…… really

Kikyou: Inuyasha remember your promise to me

Kagome: I hate you, you jerk

Runs away

&

The others

Kagome: That was hard. I'm glad I kept a strait face

laugh that was funny you should of seem his face

when I ran away it was priceless.

Miroku: our turn

Shippo: come on

&

Sango: ok a very angry looking Sango you ungrateful jerk!

Inuyasha: What!

Sango: don't what me MR, we saw what you did

and said that includes the part with kagome

Miroku: Shame on you inuyasha, now now

Sango stop crying we got to find kagome

before she gets hurt or something.

Sango: you're right let's go

Shippo: if kagome gets hurt it's going to be all your fault.

Inuyasha: looking sad and confused

Puppy ears down

Kikyou you don't need them

Goes back to kissing

Inuyasha: man what's with this day first kagome

has a ramen party, then she invites Sesshomaru,

and god knows how else she invited Kikyou

comes and calls for me, kagome hears our

conversation, but the others heard it too what to

do what to do? I know I need my ramen.'

&

The others

Sango: I felt kinda bad for doing that

Miroku: Sango my dear

Rubs her butt

Sango: slaps miroku

Shippo: he deserves it

Kagome: aaaaaaaawwwwwwww

he looks so kawaii when his sad

Naruku: Hey I just have another evil plan

that's completely harmless.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome: What is it?

Naruku: care to listen on what their thinking?

Kagome: You're a Genius

&

What they're hearing

Inuyasha: man what's with this day first kagome

has a ramen party, then she invites Sesshomaru,

and god knows how else she invited Kikyou

comes and calls for me, kagome hears our

conversation, but the others heard it too what to

do what to do? I know I need my ramen.'

Kikyou: Haaaaa! My plan worked now I can take

inuyasha to hell with me or I could make him kill that

bitch, and get my soul back and be alive again.

&

The other

Sango: After that I'm not sorry for him any more. Ramen

Ramen you'd think that's all he cares for.

Kagome: don't forget the jewel shards.

Naruku: poor Kikyou unaware of what he's thinking.

Looks at each other

silence

everyone starts laughing their heads off

Kagome: you seem kinda quite 'fluffy'

Sesshomaru: what do you want 'Wench'

Kagome: I'm just asking so don't bit my head off 'fluffy'

Sesshomaru: do you like to call people fluffy or I'm I just special

smirk

Inside kagome's head

I swear I'm going to strangle him the great and al mighty self-centering

Lord of the western lands and make him beg for mercy evil laugh Wait!

I'll have someone video tap this so I can black mail him later evil laugh

Kagome: do you like calling people wenches or I'm I just special?

Sesshomaru: your just special smirks Specially annoying!

Kagome: Why you argent jerk! $&!

Pounces on him and starts trying to strangle him

Sesshomaru: pethedic human

Rolls eyes

Miroku: humm……umm…..Sorry did I interupet something?

Kagome and Sesshomaru sents a death glare that could freeze hell.

Miroku: umm…I'll just……go now.

Backs away while laughing nervously

&

inuyasha and Kikyou

Inuyasha: yack is it just me or is it that Kikyou taste like dirt?

Kikyou: which one, which one

Inuyasha: it's her

Oh my gosh what's he gonna do now? And wait is that really inuyasha? Well who knows?

Ohhhhh wait………………nervous laugh I do.

Well to find out you'll have to wait for the next chapter!

Please review thank you

Here a little extra something for everyone:

Jennifer: hey everyone? Hope your enjoying my story!

Inuyasha stomps in to the room

Inuyasha: Why the hell I'm I so stupid in this stupid fan fiction?

Jennifer: ummmmmmmm………cause you

Cut off by Sesshomaru: because little brother you are stupid!

Inuyasha: What the hell are you doing here?

Sesshomaru: See what I mean your language is so primitive.

Rolls eyes

Inuyasha: it's not like it's my fault Mr. Smarty Pants this people who

Writes these stupid fan fiction are making me stupid.

Kagome and Jennifer: What EVER!

Kagome: SIT Boy! Sit! Sit! Sit!

Jennifer: Man sometime I wish I were you! You know I'd love to sit him!

Kagome: thanks, hey lets go get some ramen?

Jennifer: sure

Kagome: coming Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: rolls eyes but fallows them

Inuyasha: Hey what about me?

Silence


End file.
